Janji senja (TaoRis FF)
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Jika kau tak bisa menemukanku maka aku yang akan mencarimu/Dan jika kau melupakanku maka aku yang akan mengingatkanmu.Tentang janji kita, Tentang 'Janji Senja'.


_Pepatah mengatakan Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin..._

_Bahkan jika itu adalah hal yang tak masuk akal._

_Karna kebanyakan hal kepercayaan itulah yang membuatnya jadi Nyata._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**. Evening Promise**

.

.

.

.

**TaoRis x KrisTao**

.

.

.

.

.

**Fantasy story**

**Twoshoot**

.

.

_Warning_ : **Boy x Boy / Yaoi / Aneh/ Abal/ Miss thypo's ,dll.**

.

**Yang ga suka hal hal diatas mending ga usah baca, Oke...?!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**November 2013**

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin diakhir musim gugur ini seolah semakin menambah semangat sosok tampan berambut blonde itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung perpustakaan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Dan jika bertanya alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih diperpustakaan itu -untuk mengerjakan tugas tugas kuliahnya-dari pada di apartement mewahnya, tanyakan saja pada kebiasaannya yang sangat menyukai suasana lengang perpustakaan itu. Ia bahkan akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya untuk membaca jika ia sedang libur.

.

.

.

Kris-nama _namja_ itu-segera mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan itu ,dan seperti biasa inderanya langsung disambut suasana khas perpustakaan, sejuk dan tenang.

Mengulas senyum tipisnya, _namja_ tampan itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju eskalator yang kemudian mengantarkannya ke lantai dua- yang justru lebih lengang-, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk mencari buku yang mereka perlukan dan sebagian lagi tengah membaca.

Dan langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai dipojok ruangan luas itu, dimana kedua sahabatnya sudah menunggunya,- Suho dan Lay.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali Kris,?! " protes salah satu sahabatnya itu saat ia mulai meletakkan tas dan juga beberapa file tugasnya.

" Tsk!, Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu Lay!, Kenapa dia menyuruhku membawa hasil diskusi kita kemaren saat aku sudah sampai separuh jalan huh!," jawab Kris menggerutu. Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipanggil Lay barusan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, " Ishh!, Alsan saja kau ini Kris, " timpalnya pura pura kesal.

"Lagi pula, salahmu sendiri kenapa lebih memilih mengerjakannya di sini, bukankah akan lebih nyaman jika dikerjakan di apartementmu eoh?!,"lanjut Lay. Kris hanya mengendikan bahunya, " Entahlah, Aku hanya merasa sangat nyaman saat berada disini "jawabnya sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja itu.

Namun sesaat kemudian matanya tertaut pada kursi lain yang terletak disebelah kursinya,ia mengerutkan keningnya.

" Hei, Kita hanya bertiga kan..?!, "tanyanya pada kedua orang itu.

" Kursi itu untuk adiknya Lay, Kris...Dia akan bergabung dengan kita hari ini, karna dia juga punya tugas dari dosennya," jawab Suho lagi,mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan Kris.

"Heh?, Memangnya kau punya adik Lay?, Kenapa aku baru tahu ?,"tanya Kris dengan tampang bodohnya pada Lay.

Lagi- Lay memutar bola matanya malas " Tentu saja kau tidak tahu,

karena dia baru pindah kesini sebulan yang lalu,! Sebelumnya dia tinggal di China, " jawab Lay ketus.

Dan hanya jawaban ' Oh' saja yang ia terima dari kris.

Dan memang seperti itulah pribadi Kris, dingin dan tak peduli, mungkin sifatnya itulah yang membuatnya belum memiliki kekasih sejauh ini.

Padahal jika ia mau, ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, mengingat ia yang selama ini selalu dikejar kejar para _yeoja_ yang mengidolakan nya.

Siapa juga yang tak suka padanya, Kris adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses di kota seoul, dia tampan, kaya dan juga pintar.

Sayang, sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh itu membuatnya seperti 'tak tersentuh' oleh apa yang dinamakan cinta.

Dan entah apa pula yang menyebabkan kedua orang ini-Suho dan Lay -_yang ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih-_ bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rak demi rak diruangan itu untuk mencari buku yang diperlukannya.

Hingga tak terasa sudah 20 menit ia menyusuri ruangan itu, setelah merasa buku yang dibutuhkannya cukup, Kris segera membawa buku buku tebal itu kemejanya, dimana Lay dan Suho juga tengah serius dengan buku dan laptop mereka.

Kris meletakkan buku buku itu di atas meja, lalu segera mendudukkan diri di kursi miliknya, tepat dihadapan sepasang kekasih ini.

Dan ketika ia hendak meraih salah satu buku buku itu, pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah buku yang tepat berada di depannya saat ini.

Ia mengernyit heran, " Apa ini buku milik kalian,? " tanyanya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dua orang itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan heran.

" Bukankah itu buku milikmu Kris ?," Suho balik bertanya, lalu ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas tugasnya. Kris menatap mereka tak mengerti, " Bukuku?,"tanyanya mengulang jawaban Suho.

" Tsk!, Kau ini sudah pikun apa bodoh sih Kris?!,Bukankah kau sendiri yang meletakkannya di situ

sebelum kau mengambil buku buku ini?!," tanya Lay kesal.

Dan Kris semakin tak mengerti," Aku yang menaruhnya katamu Lay ?" lagi Kris masih dalam mode penasaran nya, membuat Lay semakin kesal.

_"Ne_, kau yang mengambil dan meletakkannya di situ

bahkan saat Suho hyung bertanya untuk apa kau tak menjawab dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sudah ingat sekarang huh?!," jelas Lay panjang lebar dengan wajah bosannya.

Dan Kris benar benar semakin bingung, dia sungguh tak merasa mengambil buku itu, bahkan ia tak tahu itu buku apa.

Tapi kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu mengatakan jika ia yang mengambilnya ?.

Penasaran.

Kris meraih buku bersampul biru polos itu, kusam dan tidak ada satupun tulisan disampul nya.

Kris menimangnya sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Dan halaman pertama yang ia temui adalah sebuah lukisan dua orang _namja_ yang tengah duduk berpelukan di padang rumput.

Mereka menatap senja yang berwarna keemasan.

Selanjutnya Kris membuka halaman keduanya, dan tulisan pertama yang ia temui adalah judul dari buku itu, '**_Janji Senja'._**

Meski buku itu sudah kusam, namun tulisan dengan tinta berwarna emas itu masih tetap terlihat bersinar.

Dan halaman berikutnya Kris melihat sebuah bingkai foto seorang _namja_ manis dengan rahangnya yang tegas,hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang terukir seksi serta lingkaran hitam pada kantung matanya,seakan mempertegas keelokan paras itu. Dibawah foto itu tertulis -**Taozi**-, sepertinya itu adalah nama si pemilik foto ini.

Dan halaman selanjutnya si penulis mulai mengabadikan kisahnya dalam coretan coretannya.

_~Terlampau sulit untuk mengibaratkan dalam kata…_

_Kau tidaklah seperti senja yang kau kagumi_

_Tidak pula terlihat seperti pelangi yang kau sukai_…

_Tidak tidak..._

_Kau tidak seperti mereka..._

_Karena kau lebih dari semua itu sayangku…_

_Kau bahkan jauh lebih indah dan mengagumkan…_

_Kau adalah cahaya akan selalu terang dalam hatiku_

_ Yang takkan hilang seperti senja yang terlelap malam…_

_ Dan takkan sirna seperti pelangi yang tersapu mentari…_

_…Kau akan tetap ada disini Taozi…_

_Didalam hatiku-hati seorang Wu Yi Fan…_

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum lalu berdecih pelan, "Jadi si penulis buku ini bernama Wu Yi Fan ?!,sok romantis sekali huh!" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua _namja_ didepannya itu.

"Ya, Dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana mencintai seseorang Kris..." seloroh Suho tanpa melepas pandangan dari laptop di depannya.

Kris hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan membuka halaman baru buku itu.

Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah beberapa lembar foto foto Taozi dengan pose posenya yang natural namun justru terkesan sangat anggun. Sekali lagi Kris tersenyum,ia mengagumi foto itu.

Dan begitu sampai di halaman ke 13, Kris mulai terlihat serius membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu,entah kenapa ia penasaran untuk membacanya lebih lanjut,dan sejenak melupakan niat awalnya datang keperpustakaan ini.

Meski kusam, namun tulisan bertintakan biru gelap itu masih dapat ia baca dengan jelas.

~**29 Februari 1913**~

~**Evening promise from Taozi to Wu Yi Fan**~.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cahaya keemasan itu tampak berpendar indah diujung sana,memang indah, namun bagiku itu tak seindah dirimu saat ini._

_Kau menatapnya penuh kekaguman._

_Dulu... Aku tak pernah paham bagaimana kau bisa menatapnya tanpa bosan setiap hari._

_Tapi kini aku mengerti..._

_Kau mengagumi nya layaknya aku mengagumimu..._

_Perlahan kau menutup matamu, membiarkan pias keemasan itu membelai seluruh wajahmu, dan mengizinkan semilir sang bayu bermain main dengan anak rambutmu._

_Kau tersenyum ...Dan aku tahu dengan pasti, kau menikmatinya-menikmati senja mu._

_Karena aku juga tahu menikmati senja dimusim gugur seperti saat ini, adalah sebuah hal yang paling kau sukai dalam hidupmu.-yang kemudian juga menjadi hal yang paling aku sukai dari mu._

_Ya darimu ...Karena bagi ku saat melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum, bermandikan pias cahaya itulah yang membuatku merasa enggan meninggalkan tempat ini._

_Kau begitu indah Taozi..._

_Melebihi keindahan yang kau kagumi saat ini..._

_Dan aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir..._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tao-ie, Bisa kah kau menunda kepergianmu_

_sayang ? Sehari saja..," pintaku padanya. Dia mendongak menatapku dengan sendu, lalu menggeleng lemah,membuat jiwaku terasa luruh dalam kepedihan._

_"Aku tidak bisa gege, Aku harus pergi..."jawabmu lirih, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalamu didadaku._

_Kuhela nafasku berat sebelum kembali aku bersuara, " Kenapa, kenapa kau harus pergi Taozi..?, Kenapa kau hanya sendiri?!, Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut bersamamu ?! " tanyaku beruntun._

_Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanannya dipinggangku._

_"Kau selalu menanyakan hal ini setiap hari gege, Apa kau tidak bosan bertanya huh?!, Sedangkan kau sudah tahu dengan pasti apa jawabanya ," gumammu di dadaku._

_Aku terdiam, sekuat mungkin kutahan air mata ini akan jatuh didepannya._

_Aku tahu ia tak ingin melihatku menangis di senja ini- senja terakhirnya berada disini-bersamaku._

_"Tapi aku takut kau akan melupakan ku Tao " ucapku lirih namun aku yakin dia mendengarnya._

_" Tidak akan gege, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" jawabmu lagi._

_" Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku saat kau jauh dariku ?," tanyaku lebih menuntut._

_Ia menghela nafasnya dengan lambat, " Kita akan tetap bersama gege, percayalah...Karena aku akan selalu berada disini,dihatimu selamanya..." jawabnya sambil menyentuh dadaku,membuat hatiku bergemuruh._

_"Ya, Kau benar Taozi...Kau akan selalu di hatiku selamanya, " ucapku sambil menatap cahaya senja itu._

_Ia menyamankan letak kepalanya di dadaku,lalu kami sama sama terdiam, membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa mengusik kesenanganmu-menikmati senja mu._

_" Berjanjilah padaku ge, bahwa 100 tahun lagi kita akan bertemu disini, dan kuharap kau mau bersabar menunggu ku, " ucapnya tiba tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ujung bias yang mulai redup itu._

_Aku merunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya, " Tak hanya 100 tahun Taozi, bahkan hingga seribu tahun pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu, " timpalku tanpa sedikitpun keraguan._

_" Hanya saja, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menemukanmu Taozi? " tanyaku ragu._

_" Jika kau tak bisa menemukanku, maka aku yang akan mencarimu._

_Dan jika kau melupakanku, maka aku yang akan mengingatkanmu ge ," ucapnya mengukir janji._

_Dia mendongak menatapku dan dapat melihat betapa keping mutiara hitam milik mu itu begitu indah, yang akan mampu menghipnotis siapa pun, termasuk aku._

_Ya,_

_Aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesona keindahanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, suaramu, tingkah manja mu dan juga harum tubuhmu._

_Semua yang ada padamu membuatku tak mampu untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandanganku darimu._

_Kau seperti candu untukku Taozi...Membuat aku lupa akan perbedaan kita selama ini._

_Bahkan rintih tangis mu tak mampu menghentikanku saat aku 'menyentuh'mu dulu._

_Kau menangis pilu, kau yang merintih sakit, dan aku yang merasa jadi pendosa._

_Namun aku juga tak mampu menghentikannya,karena meski sakit..._

_Kaulah yang memintanya..._

_Kau yang menginginkannya..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nanar, Kusapukan pandanganku keseluruh sudut pondok kayu sempit milik ku ini, untuk mencari sisa sisa harum tubuhmu._

_Tak ada ..._

_Tak ada satupun yang tertinggal darimu Taozi..._

_Kau benar benar telah pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ku._

_Dan saat aku mencoba mengejar mu, hanya gundukan tanah itu yang aku temui._

_Kini aku mengerti kenapa semalam kau meminta aku memanggil Luhan yang kau bilang marah padamu._

_Itu hanya alasan mu agar kau bisa pergi dariku, agar aku menangisimu kepergianmu._

_Karena kau tak ingin aku melepasmu._

_Benar bukan...?_

_Kau kejam Taozi..._

_Tak tahukah dirimu jika hatiku jauh lebih sakit, jiwaku jauh lebih menderita ketika aku mendengar alasanmu itu._

_Dan kini kau sudah pergi, jadi bolehkah aku menangis...?_

.

.

.

_Taoziku sayang..._

_Hari ini kau pergi bersama senja._

_Senja yang membuatmu meninggalkanku..._

_Senja lah yang merenggut mu dariku..._

_Dan senja pula yang membawa mu tanpa kau bisa kembali padaku..._

_._

_._

_Namun percayalah Taoziku sayang..._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu layaknya kau mencintai senja..._

_Kau adalah cahayaku..._

_Cahaya akan terus bersinar tanpa meredup sedikitpun dalam hidupku._

_Selamat jalan sayang..._

_Semoga tuhan masih mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu lagi..._

_Selamat tidur..._

_Semoga mimpimu indah disana..._

_Aku -Wu Yi Fan- kekasihmu..._

_Akan selalu mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Kris membuka lembar selanjutnya, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya karena yang ia temukan hanya sebuah tulisan, ' _I Love You_ ' dihalaman itu.

Dan pada lembar berikutnya, hanya tertulis kata _'I Miss You '._

Dan begitu seterusnya lembar demi lembar dari buku itu hanya tertulis dua kalimat itu.

Hingga kemudian Kris sampai pada halaman terakhir, ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum membaca tulisan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Taoziku sayang..._

_Sudah 77 tahun berlalu, tinggal sebentar lagi untukku menagih janjimu._

_Namun kenapa... Kenapa raga ini terasa letih untuk menanti..?_

_Jiwaku tetap meneriakkan namamu Taoziku..._

_Namun tubuh ini tak lagi mampu bertahan._

_Maaf...Maafkan aku Taoziku sayang..._

_Dan kumohon jangan marah padaku, jika aku lebih dulu pergi bahkan sebelum kita ketemu lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_~Taozi... Apa kau tahu.._

_Aku takut..._

_Aku takut kita tak lagi bisa bertemu._

_Namun janjimu selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama bukan...?_

_Akan kutunggu semampuku Taozi..._

_Akan ku nanti saat itu tiba, saat dimana kamu memenuhi janji senjamu untukku._

_I Love You Taozi..._

_I Miss You ..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Wafat 06-10-1990_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Kris terpaku menatap tanggal kematian si tokoh dibuku yang dibacanya itu,sama.

Sama dengan tanggal lahirnya.

Dan entah kenapa tiba tiba sesak menyergap dadanya.

Sakit, sedih dan kerinduan yang dalam mendera jiwanya begitu ia membuka kembali bingkai foto _namja_ bernama Taozi itu.

Kris tak mengerti akan dirinya saat ini, namun satu hal yang ia sadari kini

ia merindukan orang yang berada dalam bingkai foto itu,- Taozi-orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Kris mengusap air matanya entah sejak kapan sudah mengaliri pipinya.

Mengabaikan dua manusia yang berada tepat di depannya itu,

yang tengah terbengong menatapnya tak percaya.

" Aigoo... Sejak kapan sang Ice Prince kita ini jadi melow begini eoh...?"

seloroh Suho sambil menahan tawanya.

Kris langsung menatap tajam pada pasangan kekasih itu.

" Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan Suho!,

Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja atau aku akan melemparmu!"gumam Kris rendah,yang justru membuat kedua _namja_ itu terkikik geli.

" Memangnya buku apa sih yang kau baca Kris?, Sampai sampai kau begitu menghayati saat membacanya. Kau tahu baru kali ini kami melihat mu seperti ini " tanya Lay masih dengan menahan kekehannya.

Kris mendengus kesal, " Ini tentang sebuah ungkapan perasaan akan cinta perpisahan kerinduan dan juga akan sebuah janji dari si tokoh dalam buku ini -Wu Yi Fan, " jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Kedua sahabatnya itu semakin terkikik geli.

" Tak hanya jadi melow, ternyata kau juga jadi romantis Kris, dan itu karena sebuah buku, hebat! " celetuk Suho lagi.

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kesalnya, namun ia juga

tak memungkiri jika semua yang dikatakan Suho itu benar.

"Terserah kau saja mau bilang apa,yang jelas aku merasa jika Wu Yi Fan dalam buku itu adalah... Aku " jawab Kris yang sukses membuat kedua _namja_ didepannya itu kembali melongo oleh tingkah ajaibnya.

Kembali menghembuskan nafas kasarnya sebelum kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih buku itu.

" Kau mau kemana Kris ?, Ingat tugas kita belum selesai,! " ucap Lay begitu Kris mulai melangkah.

" Tsk,! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini Lay,! " jawabnya terus berlalu.

" Hey, Boleh aku pinjam sebentar buku itu Kris, aku juga ingin membacanya, siapa tahu aku juga berubah romantis seperti mu " lagi, Suho menggodanya.

Dan Kris semakin kesal mendengar celoteh sahabatnya itu.

Enggan berdebat lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang tertulis di buku itu.

_Rak A4 ~block story~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris meletakkan buku itu disela sela buku yang lain, ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kris berbalik dan menatap kearah barat,~_Senja_.

Senja ini...Entah kenapa ia merasa jika senja saat ini sama persis dengan senja yang tergambar dalam buku yang dibacanya tadi dan ia baru sadar jika tempat yang berada saat ini berada diujung barat perpustakaan berlantai empat itu.

Ia kembali tertegun, cahaya keemasan itu memang begitu indah di barat sana, dan dinding transparan gedung itu seakan tak menjadi penghalang untuk memandikankan tubuhnya dengan cahaya indah itu.

_" Jika kau tak bisa menemukanku, maka aku yang akan mencarimu._

_Dan jika kau melupakanku, maka aku yang akan mengingatkanmu ge..."_

Tiba tiba kata kata itu kembali berputar di otaknya, Kris benar benar merasa rapuh.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan seperti tersadar dari mimpi, Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia mengusap air matanya yang kembali turun tanpa permisi.

Rasa yang sama, sesak,sedih dan juga kerinduan yang tak pernah ia pahami dari mana datangnya.

Tak mau terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan yang menurutnya tanpa alasan itu, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan tempat itumenuju lantai dua di mana Suho dan Lay berada.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya setengah kasar dibangkunya dan kembali mengabaikan tatapan yang sama dari dua sahabatnya itu,-takjub oleh sikap anehnya seharian ini-.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Kris lalu meraih bukunya dan segera menenggelamkan pikirannya pada tugas tugas kuliahnya itu.

Tak memperdulikan jika bangku di sebelahnya itu telah terisi oleh seorang pemuda yang juga tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

" Baby, Bagaimana asrama baru mu heum?, Apa menyenangkan..?, Apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru disana euhm...?,"tanya lay beruntun pada _namja_ disamping Kris itu.

" Lumayan menyenangkan _hyung_, mereka semua baik dan ramah,kurasa aku akan betah tinggal di sana, Aku juga punya teman baru disana, namanya Sehun, dia sangat pendiam namun baik padaku _hyung_..." jawab namja manis itu panjang lebar dengan suara pelan.

Lay tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus lengan sang adik itu penuh sayang.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu..."ucap lay kemudian. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada soal soalyang tengah ia kerjakan.

Beberapa lama waktu berlalu dalam keheningan, dan mereka berempat masih saja sibuk dengan tugas masing masing.

Sesekali baik Lay maupun Suho mendiskusikan hasil pemikiran mereka pada Kris dan juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

.

.

.

.

Kris mendengus kesal saat suara ketukan tangan dari _namja_sebelahnya itu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Berkali kali ia mencoba memfokuskan fikirannya lagi, namun tetap saja suara rendah itu terasa sangat mengganggunya. Ia menoleh pada _namja_ yang tengah menunduk dengan posisi kepalanya aku membelakanginya itu.

Tampak _namja_ itu juga tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Lagi-Kris mendengus dengan kesal,lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada _namja_ itu, -yang sayangnya _namja_ itu sama sekali tak tahu.

" Hey!, Bisakah kau menghentikan ketukan tanganmu

itu huh !, sangat meng- Tao?!" ucap Kris setengah berteriak kaget saat _namja_disampingnya itu mendongak dan menoleh kepadanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau ditegur petugas perpustakaan karena membuat kegaduhan,tapi melihat wajah _namja_ disampingnya itu membuat jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat keluar.

Dia... _Namja_ itu -memiliki wajah yang sama persis seperti wajah Taozi

dalam buku yang dibacanya tadi. Ia menatap _namja_ itu tak percaya.

" Bagaimana _sunbae_ bisa tahu namaku?, Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?, " tanya _namja_ itu penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu imut.

Tak hanya pemuda itu, tapi juga Suho dan Lay tak kalah kagetnya saat Kris menyebut nama _namja_ itu barusan, Tao.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Kris malah meraih kedua tangan _namja_ itu dan menariknya hingga tubuh _namja_ itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat pemuda itu.

" Tao, Taozi- Taoziku ...Akhirnya aku menemukanmu " racau Kris berulang ulang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil _namja_ itu. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika memeluk tubuh itu, ada sejuta perasaan bahagia yang meletup di dadanya saat ini.

Sementara si korban- Tao-_namja_ itu hanya bisa terpaku tak percaya.

Begitu juga Suho dan Lay yang hanya bisa saling pandang, mereka benar benar tak mengerti akan sikap ajaib Kris seharian ini.

" Euhm , Maaf _sunbae_...Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu,ini sesak ugh!" pinta _namja_ itu sambil meronta pelan.

Kris tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ itu, ia tersenyum kikuk dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf Taozi... A-aku hanya..." Kris tak mampu melanjutkan kata katanya.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena sesungguhnya ia juga tak mengerti akan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ini terjadi diluar nalar nya dan ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya.

" _Gwaenchana sunbae_,. Aku tak apa apa kok...Oh ya namaku memang Tao, tapi aku bukan Taozi yang kau maksud, namaku Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Kurasa _sunbae_ salah orang" jelas pemuda itu lagi.

Kris kembali terpaku, ia sadar betul jika _namja_ didepannya saat ini

tentu bukanlah Taozi- Si tokoh dalam buku yang dibacanya itu, namun

saat mendengar _namja_ itu menyebut namanya barusan, fikirannya kembali melayang pada bait demi bait tulisan di buku itu.

Taozi-Zi Tao...Mengapa nama mereka hampir sama ?, Dan bahkan hanya bertemu bertukar tempat saja.

Lalu kenapa si penulis buku itu- Wu Yi Fan- meninggal pada hari yang sama dengan tanggal lahir ku?!.

Apa ini semua berhubungan..?,

Lalu apa hubungannya denganku...?

Apa jangan jangan Zi Tao ini adalah reinkarnasi dari Taozi...?!

dan aku adalah...?

Kris menghentikan kecamuk batinnya, ia menggeleng pelan, mana mungkin itu terjadi dijaman semodern ini?!.

Reinkarnasi?!

Kris tak ingin mempercayai hal hal semacam itu, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata lain.

Bahwa _namja_ didepannya itu benar benar Taozi- nya.

Kekasih dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Kris darimana kau mengenal adikku huh?! " tanya Lay menatapnya penuh selidik.

Kris terdiam kikuk, dia tak tahu bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada mereka semua itu. Ini adalah hal yang tak mudah untuk dipahami, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

" Jangan bilang jika kau melihatnya dibuku tadi Kris?! " lanjut Lay lagi sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, " Ya, memang benar adikmu ini mirip dengan foto Taozi dibuku tadi Lay, Dan aku..." jawab Kris canggung sambil melirik _namja_ disampingnya itu- yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Sudah kuduga kau pasti sudah gila Kris! " ucap Lay ketus sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan

sang adik untuk segera berdiri.

" Euhh?!, Mau kemana _hyung_...?,Aku masih belum selesai.." tanya _namja_ manis itu sambil memasang muka polosnya.

" Kita harus pulang Baby...,_Hyung_ harus segera menjauhkan mu

dari _namja_ gila ini sebelum kau diterkam oleh nya !," jawab Lay sarkatis sambil membereskan buku buku milik Tao.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari ketiga _namja_ lainnya, ia kemudian menyeret lengan sang adik

dan segera mengajaknya turun.

Suho menatap Kris yang sedang memandangi punggung Tao yang kian menjauh itu,dapat dilihatnya tergurat jelas kekecewaan yang sulit di artikan pada pandangan _namja_ berambut pirang itu.

" Kris apa kau baik baik saja...? " tanyanya kemudian.

Kris menoleh, " Yeah aku baik baik saja Suho..._Gwaenchana_..." jawabnya pelan. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lega mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

" Tapi aku benar benar akan membuktikan jika janji senja itu memang ada ...untuk ku dan untuk Tao..." lanjut Kris lagi masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Suho langsung menepuk dahinya cukup keras mendengar jawaban Kris barusan, ia segera bangkit dan mengemasi barang barangnya.

" Kurasa Lay memang benar!, Kau memang sudah gila Kris..! " ucapnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

~_Jika kau tak mampu menemukan ku, maka aku yang akan mencarimu._

_~ Dan jika kamu melupakanku,maka aku yang akan mengingatkanmu._

_Zi Tao-Taoziku..._

_Tentang janji senja..._

_Tentang janji kita berdua._

_Dan seperti mantra Kris mengucapkan kata kata itu sekali lagi_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**End**

**Ugh...mian saya tahu ini sangat absurd, tpi gak tahu kenapa lagi kepengen banget bikin ff genre fantasi. Tapi gak tahu juga low jadinya malah aneh kayak gini.**

**Ohya, yang nungguin kelanjutan Forgive ,maaf banget coz tuh ff lum bisa aku update,coz sebenarnya flashdisk aku yang khusus buat nyimpen file file ff hilang waktu dibus beberapa minggu yang lalu, so maybe aku bakal nulis lagi dari awal.**

**Sekali lagi maaaaff banget.**

**Yang dah mau mampir dan baca tulisan absurd aku ini, makasiiiihhh banget.**

**Dan kalo gak keberatan review yaaaa...**

**Pleaseeee**


End file.
